As described in Patent Document 1, a conventional electrical power tool has a tool body coaxially extending with a rotation axis of a tip tool, a grip extending downward from the tool body, and a trigger provided on top of the grip. By operating the trigger so that it is pulled in toward the grip, the tip tool is rotated at a speed according to the degree to which the trigger is pulled in.
Further, in the conventional electrical power tool, a switch for switching a rotation direction is provided. Patent Document 2 discloses the invention in which a relationship between the degree to which a trigger is pulled in and a rotation speed of a tip tool is varied depending on the rotation direction.
In the conventional electrical power tool, a user intuitively grasps the degree to which the trigger is pulled in. However, it is difficult to recognize a slight difference in the degree to which the trigger is pulled in. Thus, there was a problem that it was possible to perform only rough speed control.
In addition, in an electrical power tool having the trigger, the tool body and the grip are bent and fixed, so that the electrical power tool cannot enter a work space if it is small.
Patent Document 1: JP2006-218560A
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,400